User talk:VarietyPlus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Buckyfan99 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 06:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm guessing Wikia was doing some maintenance around the time you were trying to add your pasta to the Article Listing. When I started to ban users and adding pastas to the Article Listing the maintenance was over. You were quite unlucky trying to edit in this time. I apologize for the inconvenience, we have no control when this happens. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 19:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: I am not messing up your pasta. Glaze112 (talk) 00:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes you are! You removed the part with the checkout lady, and the Minutes.avi part! You are not innoccent. Plus, I already reported you as you removed those parts many times, and I had to undo them. Buckyfan99 (talk) 00:24, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :She isn't deleting parts of your pasta... Lemmy118 (talk) 00:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) First of all, when were you in this? Yes, you did edit Five Disks, but those were constructive. I'm dealing with a vandal here. So, leave, you were never on subject, and, check the page history, then hit compare. Buckyfan99 (talk) 00:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not stupid enough to join an argument without looking at the evidence first...I did look at the page history and there is nothing that shows she deleted anything. She split your paragraphs into smaller paragraphs, nothing more. Reread your pasta and tell me what she deleted. Lemmy118 (talk) 00:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't say it was vandalism. They were minor edits, unconstructive is a matter of opinion. Though, you are free to undo any edits you deem are unnecessary or useless, but the edit was intended to improve the pasta; no matter how insignificant it is. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 00:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) K. I realize the edits were smaller than I realized, but if I am the page creator, I don't people should keep redoing their edits if they are deemed unconstructive. Anyways, subject closed now! :D Buckyfan99 (talk) 00:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Response hey decisive factor here you probably read my story "just a screen" sorry for the kinda hostile responce pretty much my first time posting, i deal with criticism better on my youtube, but im writting this to say sorry if you thought of me as an ass or something and i hope there is nothing bad between us First of all, please add four tides (this is a tide- ~) to the end of your message when posting something on my talk. I have no trouble with, I had trouble with the creepypasta. Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 19:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I didn't Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. But I just added the .png picture, because, well. MyHelmetHazStickers (talk) 21:22, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Because what? I'm waiting. Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 21:23, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Waiting for what? :) MyHelmetHazStickers (talk) 21:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see you are a troll. Anyways, I was referring to the fact you never gave a reason. Don't pull trolling on me, smart guy. It just adds to the list of complaints that will be sent to SloshedTrain. Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 21:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I ain't trollings. Anyways, I put the .png picture in there to represent the true goodness of the pasta. I think it's a good pasta. MyHelmetHazStickers (talk) 21:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) A "Mother of God" or "Like a Boss" would've been a compliment. Anyways, I even said in the Author's Notes section to NOT add images. Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 21:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Didn't see it. MyHelmetHazStickers (talk) 21:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, hello. I undid your re-addition of 1PN; I did not see the unfinished tag in the diff. It was added by whoever initially removed the narrative category. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:46, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, can you please protect Beating the Bully though? Another user just messed with it. Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 21:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC)